godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 3: Patriots of the Storm
Despite being held by his arm, Almer glared into the person's eyes. He requested him to let go of his arm before he starts a brawl. ???: Do you know who you're talking to right? Almer: So what? Does it look I care? ???: Hmph, for a small guy. You sure do have a lot of confidence against us. Almer: Why don't you leave me alone? Do I look like I'm worthy of doing anything? He swiped his arm back on the table, releasing the grip and talking a sip of his drink. The person then gave a smug face before slamming his hand on Almer's back, spilling the drink and angering him at the same time. Almer: Are you asking for trouble?? ???: I'm only asking you to join us. Is there a problem? Almer threw a punch at him before switching to a jab at the stomach, escalating into a bar fight with him and that person. Announcements reached Charles as he was about to rest and suddently rushed out towards the Lounge. When he reached the Lounge, he saw Almer fighting against a rookie and intervened the fight. Charles: Son!! Stop what you're doing at this moment. He grabbed his son's shoulders as the rookie was held down by his friends. Almer: He started it after I took a sip!! ???: He asked for it!! He didn't want to join us since we're 1 man short. Charles: Rookie. Stand down!! Almer, I want a brief explaination at my room later. An announcement broke off the fight as it reports of an Ouroboros attacking the Outter Ghetto, Sector E14. Everyone who remained in the Lounge sortied out and saw the Ouroboros they're facing. With a large cannon mounted on its side, it fired off a shell, bombing the Sector in flames. The civilians were panicking away from the attack of the Ouroboros's sudden appearance. Most God Eaters who sortied out didn't dare to go against the Ouroboros except for Charles who made a mad dash towards it with Umi-no-Tetsu in hand. Unsheathing it enables him to jump high and slash the head but it had no effect. Charles: What? The Ouroboros stared at Charles before swinging its arm at him, but he was taken away by a fast figure. When Charles opened his eyes, Arthur was the one holding him. Charles: Arthur?!? Arthur: I guess I'm not late? Charles: Better not be. This Aragami's shell is as tough as a nut. Arthur: Better call it a day now Charles. Let me cover for you. Arthur dropped Charles onto a safer location and jumped high towards the Augmented Ouroboros and manifested his claw and slashed it but the results were the same. No matter how hard he tried, the armor was resistant towards Arthur's claw. Arthur: Unleash!!! Devourer mode!!! Painstakingly ripping his arm off, it grew into a God Arc then Devourer mode, chomping a piece of the Augment away and re-attaching it back. What he felt was different compared to the other two Augments he fought. Nothing to give, nothing to grant, Nothing was taken away. Arthur: What is this Augment about? No bullets, no Burst, Just nothing. Before Arthur could raise it once more, the Ouroboros took aim but was interrupted by a sniper bullet from Kaze. Kaze: Back off now! We can't hold it anymore longer! Arthur: But we're told to hold it until the 4th Generation is ready to sortie. Kaze: Do as your master is told! Now! She was too late to fire another to the Ouroboros who aimed its back cannon back at her. Within a flash, The sound coming from the Ouroboros's back cannon pierced the sounds coming from the panic. Arthur: Not this time!!! At the same time, Arthur shielded Kaze from harm along with the Fenrir Base by using his own body. Kaze: Arthur!! Arthur: I'm alright, just a scratch. Nothing to worry. Before Arthur even realized his wounds, another shell fired off from the Ouroboros and striked Arthur with no chance at regenerating back. All seemed like it was futile to resist as they watch Arthur bombed by the Ouroboros. Almer: Rev it up!!! I'm here! Almer's shouts came from behind as he was sitting ontop of a machine, fit for a human to ride on it. At first glance, it looked like a God Arc Soldier but the difference is where it lies beneath itself. Almer quickly ran towards the Augment and started slashing with his mounted God Arc, successfully cutting its Oracle tissue apart. Almer: Alright! It worked! The sight of Almer's cut on the Augment caused other God Eaters to join the fight. Many hours have passed and the Augment has fallen. Almer couldn't even take a breather since the Augment was hard to beat yet the cells are slower to regrow compared to the other two he fought. With their victory a success, everyone was overjoyed that Charles's son, Almer was able to bring down the Ouroboros. Charles: Not even many could have that determination like me son. Almer: Sakaki was telling me the secrets of the 4th Generation and how to use its powers efficiently in the battlefield. I wouldn't dare to do it unless the risks are set. Charles: Very clever, but you're still gonna have to explain the incident in the Lounge at my room. Almer: Alright. And they entered Charles's room as Almer explains of what happened in the Lounge. Inside the God Arc Storage area Licca was busy tending everyone's God Arcs until something broke at one section. When she arrived to check the scene, she couldn't believe what she saw. Category:Blog posts